The Dark Lord Returns Once More
by Blaire1919
Summary: Albus Lily and James are going back to Hogwarts.When the new girl,Blaire Evans comes and bad things start to happen Rose Lily and Hugo suspect its Blaire who is making everything happen.While Albus James and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts are love strucked by Blaire, Rose Lily and Hugo message there parents about what is happening.The parents say nothing but kids think different
1. Chapter 1:New Girl

**Blaire's P.O.V**

_I'm the new kid at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And full name is Blaire Evans and i remember the day i got my Hogwarts letter.I was excited yet my parents kept me away from that i got it for my fourth year my parents finally agreed for me to go because they said something about I'm a special witch.I was now in Diagon Ally looking for my school stuff.I already have everything except my wand.I went to Ollivanders to go get my wand then i had to go get an Owl or a i walked in i was greeted by Ollivander_

__Ollivander:"Ahhh ,i was wondering when i would finally see your face"  
Blaire:"You know me?"  
Ollivander:"Well of course,everyone in the wizarding world does"  
Blaire:"Wow"  
Ollivander:"I suppose you're looking for a wand"

Blaire:"Yes"  
Ollivander:"I've set one aside for you,you're a special witch,we've been waiting for you"  
Blaire:"What do you mean?"  
Ollivander:"You don't know?,well in time you will"

Blaire:"Sir,can you tell me alittle?"  
Ollivander:"It would be best if i wasn't the one to tell you...ahh yes here it is"

_He got out a wand box and brought it over to took it out and gave it a confused yet terrifying saw that i noticed and he quickly took his confused and terrifying face off and handed it to i had it in my hand wind blew and a white light shined from above it finished he quickly put the wand pack into the box and gave it to me very scared of what might happen next_

__Blaire:"Uh sir?"  
Ollivander:"Its free...its free!"  
Blaire:"Are you sure?"  
Ollivander:"Please get out of my shop,i hope to see you soon,as a hero"  
_And by that i left the wand shop.I put my wand away and went to go buy an owl.I bought a white snowy owl and named it seemed to like that name very much.I took her home and into my room.I put all my stuff away and just tried to go to next time i woke up it was September 1.I packed all my stuff i curled my hair and changed into skinny jeans flats and a white t-shirt with a black vest over it.I brought all my stuff into the living room and saw my mom and took me to my train and i was getting ready to mom hugged me and kissed the top of my dad just hugged me and told me the rules about boys.I just giggled grabbed my owl and trunk and entered the took me awhile until i found a compartment with a girl in looked like a second year.I entered and asked her if i can sit with said yes and we introduced was Lily Luna Potter.I put my stuff away and let out my owl so it can fly the rest of the way_

__Lily:"Nice owl,it looks like the one my dad described to me about the one he had when he was little"

Blaire:"Oh thank you"  
Lily:"Are you new?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,i'm a thirdyear but i'm new"  
Lily:"Oh,my brother is a third year and my other brother is a fourth year"

Blaire:"What house are they in?"  
Lily:"All three of us are in Gryffindor"  
Blaire:"Really,thats cool"

Lily:"Yeah"

Blaire:"Where are they?"  
Lily:"They went with there friends,but Rose and Hugo are coming,my cousins"  
Blaire:"Cool"

_And then i saw two figures come and sit had red hair and freckles,one was a boy who was Lily's age and one who looked like a fourth introduced themselves and after in the corner of my eyes i could see Hugo staring at me with his mouth opened.I felt uncomfortable with all the boys staring at me because when i was little my mom said that i had a gift of beauty.I never believed her until awhile we made it to Hogwarts.I grabbed my stuff and put Snowy back into the cage and i was the first one out of the train.I felt like i was being watched but i didn't dare look behind.I finally didn't know where i was going so i turned around and walked to these two boys argueing_

__Blaire:"Excuse me"  
Boy 1:"I call dibs"  
Boy 2:"No i do"  
Boy 1:"I have more charm then you"  
Blaire:"Hello?"  
Boy 2:"Who said?!"  
Boy 1:"Alot of people"

Blaire:"As usual,all boys are the same"

_I turned back around and walked to where i saw Lily.I was stopped by a teacher when i was told to follow her.I walked with her and we went into her closed the door then turned to face introduced herself then talked to me_

__McGonagall:" ,am i correct?"  
Blaire:"Yes"  
McGonagall:"I wanna put the sorting hat on you in here since your not a first year"  
Blaire:"Sorting hat?"  
McGonagall:"Yes i'm just gonna put it on you then the hat will sort you into your house"  
Blaire:"Oh okay"

_She grabbed a hat off the shelf and she grabbed a chair for me.I sat down on the chair and i felt something land on my something in a low grumpy voice called out with a horrified voice_

__Hat:"SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN PLEASE GET ME OFF OF HER SHES DEFINATLEY A SLYTHERIN!"  
_McGonagall quickly grabbed the hat off my head and tried to calmed it down.I was scared too with the voice it then turned to me and looked at me with a confused look and a disappointment look_

__Blaire:"I promise i didn't do anything to it"  
McGonagall:"I know,but i wonder"

**Rose's P.O.V**

_I was the last one to walk out of our compartment.I saw Blaire go and walked off,i was behind Albus and James Potter.I guess they saw the new girl because they started talking about that is,Blaire turned back around and walked to Albus and tried to get there attention but they just kept talking about who got said something that made me sad for her.I could tell she didn't have very good boyfriends,i guess her ex boyfriends just wanted her for her lips.I understand what she ment,she turned around and left to go catch up with Lily.I walked closer to Albus and James and smacked them_

__Rose:"Way to go idiot number one and idiot number two"  
Albus:"Hey,i'm not an idiot"  
James:"Why is he an idiot?"  
Rose:"Because,the new girl came up to you guys and she heard you guys calling dibs,she said something that made me sad"  
Albus:"What did she say?"  
Rose:"She said that as usual all guys are the same"  
James:"Uh-oh...Al needs to get on her good side again"  
Albus:"You too!"  
Rose:"Both of you do"


	2. Chapter 2:First Day Of Classes

**Blaire's P.O.V**

****_After the thing in Professor McGonagall's office i went down for dinner.I walked into the Great Hall and every turned their head to face me.I look around for the Slytherin's table and i immediately noticed there robes and i walked to that table.I heard gasps and claps and "she's cute" or "Slytherin is lucky" comment.I just sat down next to a girl with brown curly hair and brown introduces herself and she said her name is Annaliese.I told her my name and professor McGonagall came in with a bunch of little turns her head to me while she is walking and has a worried look on her face.I just ignored it and looked at the first the first year boys tugged on each others shirt and turned to face me.I just blushed and looked down at my the whole sorting and McGonagall's speech the food appeared.I didn't really eat that much i mostly just thought about what happened in Professor McGonagall's office and what Ollivander said about my wand or about dessert i got up and walked out of the great hall talking about walked to the common room and it was had green and silver everywhere.I followed Annaliese upstairs and i guess we share a room.I opened my trunk and changed into comfortable shorts and a tank went to sleep but i just opened Snowy's cage and let her wander around the room.I sat by the window and looked landed on my shoulder and nudged her head in my though i barely bought Snowy i felt like i knew her since i was a baby.I petted Snowy and then i put her down on my bed and I laid down on the bed my bed next to her and slowly closed my before i knew it i was being shaked by Annaliese.I woke up and noticed Snowy was in her cage but her door wasn't locked or closed.I sat up from my bed then got up and changed into my school had a Slytherin crest on it in the colors or green and silver.I left the room with Annaliese ahead of we got into the common room i was stopped by a handsome younge blonde had silver eyes and beautiful said his name was Scorpius_

Scorpius:"So,your the new fourth year Slytherin"  
Blaire:"Yeah i am"  
Scorpius:"How about we meet at the library later?"  
Blaire:"How about no?"

Scorpius:"Fiesty eh?...fine your lost,maybe next time"  
Annaliese:"Come on were gonna be late Blaire"  
Blaire:"Coming"

_I kinda jogged to catch up with walked out of the common room and down to the Great went and walked to her spot while i just stood there and looked back.I heard boys saying i looked cute or hot or Slytherin is so lucky to have her.I just ignored them and walked to where Annaliese was.I sat down and just looked at my lap for awhile until i felt a tap on my shoulder.I turned to see Annaliese pointing to where a figure can you guess who it was? one hint:They called it was the oldest of the ones who were fighting over introduced himself and said his name was James_

__Blaire:"I remember you,i saw you on the train"  
James:"Yup,how did you remember?..was it because of my looks?"  
Blaire:"No"  
James:"Charm?"  
Blaire:"Nope"

James:"What was it then?"  
Blaire:"You really want to know?"  
James:"Yup"  
_I got up and hid some drink called pumpkin juice behind me.I leaned in and he did too and BAM i poured pumpkin juice all over him.I put the cup back on the table and grabbed my bag_

__Blaire:"Thats what you get for calling dibs on me,wait till i learn more magic"  
_I then turned and left the Great Hall.I could still hear people no teachers saw me,i didn't want to be expelled.I was almost to my class when i heard someone call out to me.I turned around and saw that bloke James did he want?_

__Blaire:"What?"  
James:"I'm sorry,i didn't mean to call dibs on you"  
Blaire:"Apoligy accepted"  
James:"Thanks,whats your first class?"  
Blaire:"Uh potions"

James:"Me too"  
Blaire:"I guess we have potions together"  
James:"Yeah,i'll walk with you"  
Blaire:"Oh sure,thanks"

James:"So whats your name?"  
Blaire:"Blaire Evans"  
James:"Really,what a wondeful name"  
Blaire:"Thanks"

James:"So,your the new fourth year?"

Blaire:"Yeah"

* * *

_I sat in the front of the class with talked about some stuff until it was time for told me that he is a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch had alot of stuff in was now time to start teacher was called .We learned some stuff and then she started to tell us the ingrediants for a told us the order on how to make it then asked us for questions.I raised my hand because the order sounded wrong_

__Blaire:"Excuse me?"  
:"Yes?"  
Blaire:"Don't you put grind the porcupine quill before the bat wings,then stir and heat it up more,or else its just gonna get all bubbly and explode"  
:"Of course thank you Ms.?"  
Blaire:"Evans ma'm"  
:"Of course Evans,i remember your father,such a troublemaker he was"  
Blaire:"So i heard""  
:"Well,thank you for the correction ,20 points for Slytherin and Gryffindor"  
James:"Thanks Bree"  
Blaire:"Bree?"  
James:"Nickname,yeah i need a new one"  
Blaire:"No bree is fine"  
_After classes and lunch it was time for the last class of the day,DADA.I walked into class with Annaliese and we noticed the desks were put away.I looked around and noticed someone standing in front of the turned around and he had these beautiful light blue eyes and amazing hair with a handsome looked like he was 26 or 27.I smiled and he winked at me.I hold the book that was on my chest tighter and noticed me and nudged me to get my act together.I turned to face her and i looked at what she was looking at and it was the teacher's muscles.I looked back at her and she turned to face me and blushed_._Then all the other kids came had class with the Gryffindors,all the girls looked at the teacher and introduced himself and said his name was Oliver Wood,but he said to call him talked about this magical creature,no one knows the true form of it because when the Boggart is close to there victim they change into what the victim is most scared taught us this spell that we should use on the asked me to go first on the Boggart he brought in.I gladly accepted it and i stepped opened this trunk and out came a puff of was changing into something that i know i was scared Wood stepped in front of me and the Boggart changed into a said his spell and the Boggart turned into a he told everyone to get in leaned in and whispered something in my said to meet him after class.I nodded my head and just watched as the other kids had there turn.I noticed someone that i met on the was Rose,her Boggart turned into something that i couldn't make was weird but not scary for me,i worried about what the Boggart would of changed into if Oliver didn't help was now the end of classes and Annaliese asked me if i wanted to take a walk with her.I declined and told her that Professor Wood wanted to talk to said okay and wiggled her eyebrows.I nudged her and she left everyone was gone Professor Wood closed the door and locked walked up to me and asked me something_

__Wood:"What do you think the Boggart would of changed into?"  
Blaire:"V-Voldemort"  
Wood:"Why?"  
Blaire:"I heard horrible stories that my mom and dad told me,i've always been scared of him since then"  
Wood:"I want to suggest something to you"  
Blaire:"If you ever come face to face with a Boggart and still scared of him,you will know the right spell to use the wand for"  
_Then he let me go and i walked with my bag and my books.I thought about how close he was to close that i could feel his breath.I blushed at the thought of it then was interrupted by someone calling my name.I turned around and saw James walking closer to stopped in front of me_

__James:"Hey Bree"

Blaire:"Oh hey"

James:"I saw you drooling over over Professor Wood"

Blaire:"How were you in my class,your a fourth year?"

James:"Slytherins take some classes with fourth year students"  
Blaire:"Oh,and i wasn't drooling over him" _I giggled at the thought of Professor Wood_

__James:"Yes,you're getting all giggly on me"  
Blaire:"Oh shut up Jamsie"

James:"I like that nickname"  
Blaire:"Really?,i just thought of it then said it"  
James:"Wanna come to the common room with me and hang out"  
Blaire:"I don't know"  
James:"Come on Bree"  
Blaire:"Is it safe for a Slytherin?"  
James:"Sure,i mean i got your back"

Blaire:"I guess"  
James:"Come on"  
_He grabbed my hand and pulled me with entwind his fingers and i did too.I mean i didn't know why i did that but i didn.I felt someone glaring at me so i turned around but i didn't find then started to run and he was pulling my hand.I started to jog then run to keep finally made it to the common entered and it looked way different then the Slytherin's common one looked more warm welcoming,when i first entered the Slytherin's common room it was took me to the red couch in front of a warm fire.I sat down and he sat down next to me_

__James:"Bree...how did you get sorted into Slytherin?"  
Blaire:"It was really weird...the hat got scared of me"  
James:"What do you mean?"

Boy:"Hey James i-"  
_Then in came handsome had brown hair which was very perfect with bright green eyes that looked beyond adorable on him.I looked at him then blushed slightly,i mean he was totally hot and amazingly perfect._

__Boy:"Hello,whats your name"  
Blaire:"Blaire Evans,and yours?"  
Albus:"Albus Potter"  
Blaire:"Oh,i see your related to James then,and Lily"

Albus:"You met out sister?"  
Blaire:"Yeah on the train,i also met Hugo Rose and this bloke named Scorpius"  
Albus:"I guess you hate Scorpius's guts huh?"

_He sat down close to me_

__Blaire:"Yeah,he thinks hes all that"

Albus:"I know how you feel"

Blaire:"Yeah"

Albus:"So,whats your favorite class so far?"  
Blaire:"Defence Against The Dark Arts"  
Albus:"Is it because of the teacher?"  
Blaire:"Maybe"


	3. Chapter 3:Weird Things

**Blaire's P.O.V**

_I was talking to James and Albus for awhile then told them i had to get back to Annaliese.I got up and left the common room,i walked until i made it to the portrait hole for our common room.I said the password and entered.I walked upstairs to my room and put my stuff came in a couple minutes later and asked me where i was_

__Annaliese:"Where were you?"  
Blaire:"Out"  
Annaliese:"Let me guess,teacher"  
Blaire:"No,well yes then i went somewhere else"

Annaliese:"Where to?,the broom closet?"

Blaire:"No,Oliver Wood is too old for me anyway"

Annaliese:"Yeah yeah,anyway where did you go after your little 'discussion' with our DADA teacher?"

Blaire:"Gryffindor common room"  
Annaliese:"WHAT!?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,why so angry?"  
Annaliese:"Were not suppose to talk to Gryffindors"  
Blaire:"Why?"  
Annaliese:"Because,Gryffindors and Slytherins don't match"

Blaire:"I was with the Potters"  
Annaliese:"Even worse"

Blaire:"There not that bad"

Annaliese:"Wait til Scorpius hears this"  
Blaire:"Why do people even like Scorpius,hes just an ugly little git"  
Annaliese:"He has perfect hair"  
Blaire:"Come on,it's almost time for dinner"

Annaliese:"Coming"  
_We walked out of the common room and to the Great entered and sat down at our Scorpius has to sit on my i'm over reacting,he may be handsome beautiful silver eyes and a perfect body but he could be a git.I ate a little but not alot,i wasn't really in a mood to eat.I talked to Annaliese most of the time,finally it was time to go.I was the last one to walk out of the Great Hall.I was all by myself until i heard a voice,it sounded dark,it send shivers down my spine,i could feel the presences of the dark mysterious person or spoke to me,it said when the time comes i shall choose.I started to go away saying its going to kill someone,i ran trying to follow the voice until i bumped into two was Albus and James_

__James:"Hey are you okay?"  
Blaire:"Did you guys hear it?"  
Albus:"Hear what?"  
Blaire:"The voice"  
_Then there it was again,saying to follow it.I pushed the boys aside and started running to follow the dark voice.I heard footsteps behind me but i didn't care,the voice was dark and creepy.I stopped at the sound of someone screaming.A man or boy or something,i looked around but voice spoke again,saying my time is coming for me to choose,i felt chills go down my spine and i started walking trying to find the voice but it was gone.I kept walking then i suddenly found water on the floor.I turned to a color,a dark deep red,i bent down to touch it slowly i touched it with the tips of my fingers.I moved my hand side to side and then looked at was red and started to get sparkles in the puddle of blood was gone and Albus and James were behind me.I stood up and turned around,Albus looked at my hand then grabbed my wrist_

__Blaire:"What?"  
Albus:"Whats that on your fingers?  
Blaire:"Uhh...hair dye very sticky?"

Albus:"Nice try"  
_He took some red blood off of my fingers and onto slowly brought his pointer finger to his mouth but before he could taste it i stopped him_

__Albus:"What?"  
Blaire:"You don't know what it is?"  
James:"What,what is it?"  
Blaire:"You don't see it?"  
James:"See what?"  
Blaire:"Look"

_I showed him my fingers but he just looked at me like i was stupid or something_

__James:"Theres nothing on there,but your skin is very nice"  
Blaire:"I don't have time for flirting James,i need to find out what it is"  
Albus:"Why don't we tell Harry and Hermione,Hermione could do some research and Harry is the choosen one and he defeatd Voldemort"

_I felt chills go down my spine once again.I felt like i could feel someone is right here watching me and waiting for me to fail_

__Albus:"C'mon we should get to bed"  
Blaire:"Night guys"  
James:"Night"

_Then we went out seperate ways.I went to the Slytherin common room and changed into comfortable clothes.I went to sleep that night having a weird dream_

____**Dream_**_

_****__I was on the ground.I couldn't move,i heard laughter.I opened my eyes and saw smoke,it whispered to its dark voice and cold smoke,i saw a face that looked familiar from what my parents had told was face was pale.I could feel blood on my legs arm and face.I looked and saw two figures,my parents.I heard laughter,it was coming from them.I then saw a hand next to my father.I couldn't see the face though.I heard a dark voice whisper to me._

__**Voice:"There not your parents,take my hand and i'll take you to your parents"**

_My parents,these people who are infront of me aren't my parents?_

**Voice:"No,they adopted you"  
**_Adopted me?_

**Voice:"Yes,take my hand and i shall take you to your birth** **parents"**  
_I nodded and i watched slowly as i wince in pain as my right hand touches the cold hand that has been waiting for pitch black until i see a light.I look and noticed two a man and the other a lady.I ask there names and they just smile at i look at the face turns into a frown and out came Voldemort's face._

_Dream_

_I woke up breathing hard with sweat and tears all over one in my room seemed to noticed.I just lay back down and think about the dream i the people i have been living with for 14 years my birth parents?Or was Voldemort just trying to mess with me?_


	4. Chapter 4:Talking It Out

**Blaire's P.O.V**

_I woke up really early,i put on my clothes and curled my hair.I walked out of the common room and took a walk.I headed out to a was beautiful and lonely.I sat down close to the lake and just listen to the wind and thought about the dream i had.I mean it seemed more vivid then a dream,it felt real that i was actually full of blood.I sighed and just stared out to the lake.I heard someone sit down next to was Albus_

Albus:"Hey,are you okay?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,why wouldn't i be"

Albus:"I know you had a nightmare last night"

Blaire:"How?"  
Albus:"I felt it some how

Blaire:"Did you see the nightmare?"  
Albus:"No,i just felt like you had a bad nightmare and i could feel you were scared,i don't know, what happened?"  
Blaire:"It was horrible"  
Albus:"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Blaire:"I was on the ground,i had blood on my legs arms and face,i saw my parents and they were laughing at me"  
_I had tears in my eyes by now,Albus faced me put his hand on my cheek and wiped them away_

Blaire:"Then i saw a hand,next to my father,i heard a voice and it said that the people who were laughing at me weren't my parents,that they adopted me,then i brought my hand to the others because he said he would take me to my parents,then it was black until i saw a light,i saw a man and a lady,they were smiling at me,then the man's face turned into a frown then V-Voldemort's face popped out and thats when i woke up,it was more vivid then a dream"

Albus:"Your safe here,no one will get you"  
Blaire:"Yeah but,i'm wondering if my birth parents really did give me up"

Albus:"Since when have you listen to Voldemort?"  
Blaire:"True"  
Albus:"Don't worry,i'm here for you no matter what"

Blaire:"Thanks Al"  
Albus:"Your welcome,oh and i messaged Hermione and Harry"  
Blaire:"What did they say?"  
Albus:"Hermione was the first to answer and she said she didn't see anything because when i got to my room i put the liquid i still had on my finger on the letters i gave to Hermione and Harry"  
Blaire:"Wait...did you say Hermione didn't see it?"  
Albus:"Yeah,but Harry said he did and he said he would do research"

Blaire:"Oh"

Albus:"We should go to breakfast"  
Blaire:"Not hungry"

Albus:"Your gonna need the energy"  
Blaire:"Are you calling me lazy?"  
Albus:"I'm just saying your gonna need the energy to drool over DADA Professor"

Blaire:"I'm not drooling over him"

Albus:"Okay fine,maybe your not drooling over him but you do fancy him"

Blaire:"Me fancy Professor Wood?...are you feeling okay?"

Albus:"I'm fine,now let's go"

Blaire:"Fine"

_Me and Albus walked to the Great Hall in silence.I entered the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table.I sat down next to the Scorpius bloke sat on my left.I sighed then played with the food on my was finally time to go to class.I went to Potions and sat down next to class i heard girls whispering about me.I turned my head and the girls pointed at me then saw me,they quickly turned to there work.I tried to follow their eyes before they went back to there pointed to my stomach or belly,well its the same thing so i guess they think i'm fat,or worse.I just ignored them and went back to brewing the all the classes and lunch i went back to the black lake.I felt like i was safer there,i was alone for a while until i hear footsteps.I turned around and saw James and smiled and sat down on eachside of me.I just smiled and layed down on the did the same as i looked up at the sky._

James:"Whats wrong Bree?"  
Blaire:"Nothing,just thinking about stuff"  
James:"Like what?"

Blaire:"Stuff"

Albus:"Hey,Harry said he found something out about that liquid"  
James:"What liquid?"  
Albus:"It doesn't involve you"

Blaire:"What did he say?"  
Albus:"He said that it was a sign of one of your love ones will die if you don't choose the correct choice"

_I immedietly shot up from my spot and looked down at Albus_

Blaire:"What did you say?"

Albus:"If you don't make the right choice your loved one will die"

Blaire:"Thats what i thought you said"  
James:"Why,whats wrong?"  
Blaire:"Someones in danger"  
Albus:"Who?"  
Blaire:"I'm not sure,but we need to do something before anyone gets hurt"

James:"Why don't we be The Golden Trio"  
Blaire:"What?"

Albus:"You never heard of The Golden Trio?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,but whos in it"

James:"Harry Potter,our father"  
Albus:"Ron Weasley our uncle and Hermione Granger our aunt"  
Blaire:"But why were they called the Golden Trio"  
James:"Because they fought You-Know-Who"  
Albus:"Actually dad did"  
James:"Yeah,but uncle Ron and aunt Hermione killed the snake"  
Albus:"It was Neville Longbottom"  
James:"You know what i mean"  
Blaire:"Fine,Golden Trio Junior?"

James:"Yeah"  
Albus:"GTJ"  
James:"I call being Ron"  
Blaire:"Excuse me?"

James:"Hes the funny one"  
Albus:"I guess i'm Hermione,i'm the smart one"  
Blaire:"I guess i'm Harry"  
James:"You don't look like a leader"  
Blaire:"Shut up before i hex you"

James:"You don't know any hexes"  
Blaire:"Don't i?"  
_I took out my wand and pointed it at James,James stared at me with disbelief,and Albus was speechless.I looked at them then put my wand away but was stopped by Albus_

Albus:"Can i hold it?"  
Blaire:"Sure"  
James:"I thought dad said he got rid of it"  
Albus:"He said he broke it in half and threw it off that bridge"  
James:"How did you get it?"  
Blaire:"I got it at Ollivanders,he said that he set it aside,especially for me"  
Albus:"But how are you able to use it?"  
Blaire:"It chosed me,i remembered when i first grabbed it wind blew and a white light was on me,Ollivander was scared to death when the wind blowing was finished"  
Albus:"Do you even know what this is?"  
Blaire:"A wand?"  
James:"Do you The Tale Of The Three Brothers?"

Blaire:"No,my parents never told me alot about the outside wizarding world"

Albus:"Should we tell her then send dad a letter?"  
James:"I think we should definately tell dad"

Albus:"Well there is a story about The Three Brothers"

James:"What happened was..."

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life_

Albus:"And thats the Tale Of The Three Brothers"  
James:"The three gifts make the Deathly Hallows"

Albus:"The Invisibility Cloak"

James:"The Stone"

Blaire:"And,The Elder Wand"

Albus:"The wand belonged to Harry,our dad"  
James:"But he got rid of it"  
Blaire:"But,why did it choose me"

James:"Do you remember anything else that Ollivander said to you?"  
Blaire:"He said that he wanted to see me soon,as a hero"  
Albus:"Anything else weird happened?"  
Blaire:"Well,when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head he quickly said i was in Slytherin and he was terrified,thats how i got into Slytherin"

Albus:"And then the liquid"  
Blaire:"I-i also heard a voice that night"  
James:"A voice?"  
Albus:"From who?"  
Blaire:"It was dark,and creepy,i was getting scared but then i started following the voice"  
Albus:"Even hearing voices in the wizarding world isn't natural"  
James:"Your just like aunt Hermione"  
Albus:"No i'm not!"  
Blaire:"You guys,i really don't want you guys to fight,i wanna know whats going on"  
Albus:"We have to tell dad James"  
James:"Lets go write him a letter"  
Blaire:"No!"  
Albus:"Why,he must know"

Blaire:"I wanna talk to him first"  
James:"But Blaire,this is really important"  
Blaire:"I know it is,that night i heard voices it told me something"  
Albus:"What did the voice say?"

Blaire:"I'm not sure but all i know is...My Life Is Really In Danger"


	5. Chapter 5:Questions

**Blaire's P.O.V**

**__**_I stared at the two figures that looked at me with a confused yet disappointing face.I just turned my attention back to the the corner of my eyes i could see Albus and James sitting back down from the recent events.I was worried on what they would say literally my best friends here now,They didn't talk to me for a while so it was just an awkward i finally spoke up_

__Blaire:"You guys won't leave me,right?"

James:"Of course not Blaire"  
Albus:"We'll never do that"

Blaire:"Someone could die if i don't make the correct choice"

Albus:"We'll help you Blaire,were in this together"  
James:"If you don't remember,GTJ!"

Blaire:"Yeah i guess"

James:"You can ask him at christmas"

Albus:"Yeah,everything will be fine"

Lily:"YOU!"  
_I heard Lily calling someone so me James and Albus stood came marching to us,she came infront of me and stepped on my foot_

__James:"LILY!"  
Lily:"How could you Blaire?"  
Blaire:"What did i do?"  
Lily:"Don't act all nice,me Rose and Hugo knows what you did"  
Blaire:"What did i do?"  
Lily:"She hurt a first year five minutes ago"  
James:"Blaire..."  
Blaire:"I didn't,i was with you guys the whole time"  
Lily:"Sure,but me Rose and Hugo are gonna find out why"  
Blaire:"I didn't do anything so don't blame me"  
Lily:"Me Rose and Hugo are gonna make sure you get expelled"  
Blaire:"Expelled?"  
Lily:"Watch your back Blaire"  
_Then she turned around and walked away.I turned around to face James and Albus,they had confused faces on there face_

__Blaire:"You guys don't believe her,do you?"  
James:"No,of course not"  
Albus:"You were with us the whole time"  
Blaire:"Yeah,but now i could get expelled"  
Albus:"Okay,when we have christmas break,your coming with us"  
Blaire:"But your sister-"

James:"Is going to have to deal with it"

Blaire:"I think i should go"  
Albus:"Don't worry,we'll help you Blaire"  
Blaire:"Thanks"

* * *

_It is now a few days before christmas,i was packing some clothes so i could stay with Albus and doesn't know and i'm really and Albus said that they asked there parents and they said yeah it would be fine if i stayed with them.I was finished packing so i took my luggage down to the common room when i was down there four boys came up to me_

__Boy 1:"Need help?"  
Blaire:"I got it"  
Boy 2:"Come on"

Blaire:"I'm fine"  
Boy 3:"Come on babe"  
Blaire:"What gives you the right to call me that"

Boy 4:"Easy babe easy"  
Blaire:"Just move"  
Boy 2:"Maybe we don't want to"  
Boy 4:"Come on guys,we should leave her alone,it won't be healthy for her"

Boy 1:"Yeah,tell the little guy we said hi"

Blaire:"Who?"  
Boy 2:"Honestly,don't lie"  
Boy 2:"Come on"

_They left after that,but i'm confused about what they said to me.I took my luggage and walked out of the common room.I was walking out of the castle when i was stopped by hugged me_

__Annaliese:"I'm gonna miss you,hows the little guy?"  
Blaire:"What?"  
Annaliese:"The little guy,don't deny it Blaire"  
Blaire:"I'm don't denying i don't know what your talking about"  
Annaliese:"Whats his name?"  
Blaire:"He?"  
Annaliese:"Yeah,is it Ace?"

Blaire:"Who?"  
Annaliese:"Gotta go,bye"  
_Then i started walking but it wasn't to soon until i got stopped by two people who called my name.I turned around and saw Albus and James walking to me,they looked even handsomer,it thats even a eyes and hair is so handsome and finally stopped infront of me_

__Albus:"You ready?"

Blaire:"I'm nervous,what if they don't like me"  
James:"Everyone likes you"  
Blaire:"Really,i can name a few who don't"  
Albus:"Who?"  
Blaire:"Lily Rose Hugo and Scorpius"  
James:"Okay okay,no need to name the whole school"  
Albus:"Come on"  
_We walked to the train.I had my owl's cage and luggage,i didn't want Snowy to stay locked up so i let her fly for awhile,instead of her flying to the train stop she just flew to the train then came with Albus and James found a compartment for just walked in and Snowy was on my compartment door was opened and it was just us.I put Snowy down on the seat and looked out the window.I then turned to face Albus and James then stood up_

__James:"You okay?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,but i need to talk to you guys,without being disturbed"  
_I walked to the compartment door closed it and locked it.I turned around and sat back was on my lap and i was petting her.I finally spoke up_

__Blaire:"What if its all a game?"  
James:"Why would death be a game?"  
Blaire:"Well when you put it that way"

Albus:"Cool owl,it looks like the one dad described he had when he was little"  
Blaire:"Really?"  
James:"Yeah it does,name?"  
Blaire:"Snowy"  
Albus:"Type?"  
Blaire:"Snowy white owl"  
James:"Friends?"  
Blaire:"You"

Albus:"Favorite food?"  
Blaire:"Mice"  
James:"Just like Hedwig,whats wrong?"  
Blaire:"What if your parents hate me?"  
Albus:"I doubt that"

Blaire:"It could happen"

James:"But it won't"  
Blaire:"How do you know James?"  
James:"I'm not just full of jokes you know"  
Blaire:"True"

_I got up and sat down on James lap and put my feet on Albus don't care if i do this,i do it all the time were like literally brother and sister James wrapped his arms around my waist i just left mine on my lap_

__Albus:"Why do i get the legs?"  
Blaire:"Because James got them last time"  
Albus:"True"  
Blaire:"I had another dream"  
James:"What about?"  
Blaire:"I was standing,in the middle of a forest,you guys were there,my parents were and Voldemort also death eaters,well smoke Voldemort"

Albus:"What happened?"  
Blaire:"I was in the middle,my parents and death eaters right and you guys on my left,then smoke Voldemort came and said for me to choose-"

James:"Between?"

Blaire:"I was getting to there,anyway i had to choose between the death eaters or you guys"  
Albus:"Who did you choose"  
Blaire:"I didn't,i woke up instead"

James:"Don't worry Blaire,GTJ forever"

Blaire:"True"  
Albus:"I was suppose to say that"  
Blaire:"Don't ruin the moment Albus"  
James:"Yeah Albus"

Albus:"But i usually say that"  
James:"Maybe i wanted to say that"  
Albus:"But you always stay stuff like that so it was my turn"  
James:"No it wasn't"  
Blaire:"And moment ruined"  
_I got up and sat across from James and walked to my lap and i just pet her while the others continue there awhile they finished fighting and we made it to our got our stuff and got off the walked to where we saw there parents,i introduced myself and they did said to call them Ginny and Harry,and of course i made it to there house in Godrics Hallow.I looked around and it looked so familiar,i turned around and saw a house,it looked liked the one that i had in my dreams when i was a baby.I walked away from where everyone was and just stepped in front of the houseI went for the door handle but was stopped from Albus_

__Albus:"Blaire,are you alright?"

Blaire:"Huh,oh yeah i'm fine"  
Albus:"Are you sure?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,lets go"

_I turned around and followed Albus to his we entered all the pictures were moving saying hi and introducing themselves.I just smiled and followed left out luggage next to the stairs,Albus nudged me telling me to ask his dad,so i asked nicely if i could talk to Harry_

__Blaire:"Excuse me?"  
Ginny:"Yes dear?"  
Blaire:"I was wondering,maybe i could talk to Harry,in private?"  
Harry:"What about?"

Blaire:"The Tale Of The Three Brothers"

Harry:"If you want the story your gonna have to talk to Ginny or the kids,i don't remember it"  
Blaire:"Not the story,the gifts"

Harry:"The gifts?"  
Blaire:"Yes,if you don't mind"  
Harry:"Of course not,lets take a walk"  
_So i followed Harry outside and we took a walk through the streets,i feel like i remembered them and just the feeling that i have known this a couple of minutes of silence i finally spoke_

__Blaire:"Sir-"  
Harry:"Please call me Harry Blaire"  
Blaire:"Yes,well Harry i heard of the Deathly Hallows at school and i had some questions about one of the gifts"

Harry:"Ask away"  
Blaire:"I heard that the Elder Wand belongs to you"

Harry:"Yes,but i broke it and threw it over the bridge"  
Blaire:"Are you sure?"  
Harry:"Yes,Hermione and Ron saw me,they were upset but i did what had to be done"

Blaire:"Well,did you ever think that the Elder Wand is oh i don't know indestructible?"  
Harry:"No,but Blaire...is there something you wish to tell me?"

Blaire:"Uhh,wow would you look at the time i should go"  
_And then i turned around and ran back to there house,leaving Harry at his thoughts.I opened the front door and walked in.I went to my bag and owl's cage and was about to leave but was stopped by Ginny Albus James and Lily_

__James:"Blaire,where are you going?"  
Blaire:"My mum owled me,she wants me home"  
Ginny:"But you just got here,don't you want to stay?"  
Harry:"I think its best if she leaves"  
Albus:"But dad-"  
Harry:"No,kids go to your room Ginny and i need to talk and Blaire,it would be best if you left"  
Blaire:"Yes,of course"  
James:"But Blaire-"  
Harry:"Rooms,NOW!"

James:"Yes dad"  
Albus:"Yes"  
Lily:"Fine"  
Ginny:"Harry,don't you think-"  
Harry:"Blaire,it would do us all good if you left"  
Blaire:"I think so too,i'll see you guys"  
_And after that i left the house,i don't think Harry was being mean but i think he suspects something.I just closed the door and departed to the Leaky Cauldron.I got my license for departing early,turns out i'm a natural at it.I ended up at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron,i opened the door and walked they had rooms up the i went to my room,i was stopped by the Ministry who wanted to see workers took my luggage and i went to go see the Ministry in the little office they had there.I walked in with Snowy on my shoulder.I sat down and saw the Ministry Of Magic already there waiting for me_

__Ministry:"Blaire Evans,am i correct?"  
Blaire:"Yes"  
Ministry:"I noticed that you got your license for departing early then most wizards or witches"  
Blaire:"If its a bad thing then i'll give it back"  
Ministry:"Well,your still under age to use magic,but i suppose you could keep your license"  
Blaire:"Really?"  
Ministry:"Yes"

Blaire:"Thank you so much"  
Ministry:"I would also like to ask for your assistance for an Auror job,the summer before your 7th year"  
Blaire:"I'd love to"  
Ministry:"You may go,get some sleep"  
Blaire:"Thank you sir"

_After that i left to get some had a week off of school for christmas.I think tomorrow i'm going to Godrics Hallow to look at the house seems so familiar to me.I wonder why i dreamt of that house_

* * *

Ginny:"What happened with you and Blaire Harry?"

Harry:"She asked me about the Elder Wand"  
Ginny:"What kind of questions?"  
Harry:"She asked what i did with it and if it was indestructible"

Ginny:"Why would she ask something like that?"

Harry:"Albus James,get down here!"

Albus:"Yes dad?"  
Harry:"Does Blaire have the Elder Wand?"  
James:"What?...psshh no you broke it,remember dad"  
Ginny:"Harry,you can't suspect she has it after what you did with it"  
Harry:"Yeah but still,why would she ask if it was indestructible"  
Albus:"Maybe she was doing research"  
Harry:"Albus James,get to bed"  
James:"Yes dad"

Harry:"Theres something she isn't telling me,i'm going to find out"  
Ginny:"Not tonight Harry,she left"  
Harry:"But i know where she could be"  
Ginny:"When we meet Hermione and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron we'll talk to Blaire,but for now...we should get some rest"  
Harry:"Yes"

* * *

_It was now the day we'll be going back to Hogwarts.I was dressed in white skinny jeans with a luxury dark blue top with matching heels and feather earrings.I packed all my stuff and checked it so i don't leave anything in the Leaky Cauldron.I feel like i'm going back to Hogwarts for my fourth year but i'm still in my third.I walked downstairs and saw Annaliese.I hugged her and we grabbed a table and ordered talked about different things_

__Annaliese:"How was your christmas break?"  
Blaire:"Fine,i mean i did have a disappointing start but i tried to keep my mind off of it"  
Annaliese:"What do you mean?"  
Blaire:"Well you know how-"  
Annaliese:"Hey Scorpius"  
Scorpius:"Hey Annaliese,Blaire"  
Blaire:"Yeah,hi"  
Scorpius:"Come on,lets be friends,best of friends"  
Blaire:"I guess i can give it a shot"

Annaliese:"So,what were you saying"

_Scorpius sit down next to but not that close,like best friend close.I guess thats what i ment_

__Blaire:"So you know how i got my license at a younge age"  
Annaliese:"Yeah"  
Scorpius:"Can i have some?"

Blaire:"Oh sure,anyway they said i'm not old enough to depart because you have to atleast 17 or older to use magic"  
Annaliese:"That sucks"  
Blaire:"Yeah but just between us three,Scorpius don't tell anyone"  
Scorpius:"I won't"  
Blaire:"They said i could still depart and they offered me and Auror assistance job the summer before i go into my 7th year at Hogwarts"

Scorpius:"Congrats"  
Blaire:"Thanks"  
Annaliese:"Are you gonna tell the Potters?"  
Blaire:"I don't know,i mean they already asked me to stay with the them for the rest of the summers and then after what happened on the first day i went to there house,i'm not sure they would be happy,because i have to literally live with the Auror that they give me"

Scorpius:"Score one for Blaire"  
Blaire:"Shut up Scorpius,thats not what i ment"  
Annaliese:"What if its the Potter boys dad?"  
Blaire:"Then i'm not gonna do it"  
Scorpius:"Why?"  
Blaire:"Well lets just say were not on eachothers good side"

Scorpius:"Ahhh,Blaire is finally learning what a real Slytherin is"

Blaire:"Thats not what happened at all Scorp"  
Scorpius:"Cool nickname"

Blaire:"Thanks,only i get to call you that though"  
Annaliese:"Fair enough"

Scorpius:"So,are you excited to finish your third year Bree"

Blaire:"Yeah,i mean not alot if gonna happen"  
Annaliese:"Hey don't look now but Potter boys are here"

Blaire:"I really don't want to see them right now"

Scorpius:"Did you fight with them too?"  
Blaire:"No,it wasn't like a fist fight or a verbal fight,it wasn't even a fight"  
Scorpius:"Come on babe,what happened"  
Blaire:"You wouldn't know"

Annaliese:"Just tell us"  
Blaire:"You guys wouldn't get it"  
Scorpius:"Then i'll get your wand"  
Blaire:"WAHT! NO!"  
Scorpius:"Then tell us or i get your wand"  
_Scorpius was getting up but i told them not to get my hand because i had the Elder i couldn't tell them why i left so Scorpius ran to my room.I tried to catch up but i couldn't.I met him at the door of my room.I was where everyone could see.I blocked the door from him but he picked me up by my waist and took me to my table _

__Scorpius:"Hold her down Anna,while i get her wand"  
Blaire:"Fine,i'll tell you"

Scorpius:"What happened?"

Blaire:"I was asking there dad questions but one of them kinda back fired"  
Scorpius:"Thats it?"  
Blaire:"Yeah"  
Scorpius:"I wasted my energy for that"  
Blaire:"Yes,you should of seen your face though when you were gonna get my wand"  
Annaliese:"Don't look now again Blaire but the Potter boys are coming over here"  
Blaire:"Come on,i really don't wanna talk to them"  
Scorpius:"Where are we gonna go,we still have awhile until our train leaves"  
Blaire:"Well then looks like i'm gonna show you guys the room i had and my owl,P.S. Scorpius,it bites"  
Scorpius:"I don't wanna go near a bird that bites"  
Annaliese:"Come on it'll be fun to see you scream like a girl"

Scorpius:"Actually,i really do want to know what i sound like when i scream,but what if it gets infected"

Blaire:"Come on you git"  
_I grabbed Scorpiu's hand after he let me down and i walked him to my room to see my followed behind and we entered my room.I left the door open incase my owl wanted to fly.I opened the door to her cage and she flew to Scorpius's put her head in Scorpiu's neck to cuddle.I thought it was adorable_

__Annaliese:"Okay,just one thing Scorpius...cuteness doesn't fit you"  
Scorpius:"I know,Blaire a little help"  
Blaire:"Oh come on Scorp...just until we go onto the train,she likes you"  
Scorpius:"Fine"  
Blaire:"Come on we better get downstairs"  
Scorpius:"I don't want anyone to see me like this"

Annaliese:"Come on,it will be cute...now smile"  
Scorpius:"Yeah cheez very funny Anna"

_Annaliese took a picture of a couple more pictures we went downstairs and to the table we had sat down and Snowy moved from Scorpius to Harry's shoulder.I got up and walked to Harry_

__Blaire:"I'm sorry,she likes to meet new people"

Harry:"Its okay,but Blaire i would like to talk to you"  
Blaire:"Can we do it later,if its not important of course"

Harry:"Sure,and Blaire?"  
Blaire:"Yes"  
Harry:"Never mind"  
Blaire:"Okay"  
_I grabbed Snowy and walked back to my table.I put Snowy on my lap then started talking to Scorp and Anna then a second year interuppted us_

__Blaire:"Oh hey Lily"  
Lily:"Don't think me Hugo and Rose are done Blaire...if that even is your real name"

Blaire:"I swear i didn't do anything,i was with your brothers"  
Lily:"Liar,i'll be watching you,oh and James and Albus want to talk to you"

Blaire:"Okay okay"  
_I got up and walked to where Albus and James were.I had Snowy in my hands and i sat down in the middle between James and stared at me for awhile until James broke the silence_

__James:"How you been?"  
Blaire:"Fine"  
Albus:"Were sorry for our dad"  
Blaire:"Theres nothing to be sorry about"  
Albus:"He suspects that you have the Elder Wand"  
James:"He asked us"  
Blaire:"You didn't tell him,did you?"  
Albus:"No but were gonna have to soon"

Blaire:"I know,but not yet"


	6. Chapter 6:He's My What?

**Blaire's P.O.V**

__Dream__

_I was fighting someone,it was a figure in a black cloak.I cast a spell and the figure cast a spell was the killing curse spell.I was losing screaming my name but i couldn't move.I was using the Elder i got hit with the curse and i fell to the vision going blurry i heard an evil laugh_

__End Of Dream__

_I woke up breathing on my face,i noticed i was in someone's lap.I looked up and saw Albus talking to was James,i looked around and noticed it was just us three.I layed my head on his chest and he looked down on my.I just looked up tears forming in my eyes_

Albus:"Are you okay Blaire?"  
Blaire:"Nightmare,but it was more vivid than just any nightmare"  
James:"What happened?"

Blaire:"I was fighting with the Elder Wand,i fought someone in a black cloak,then he cast a spell at the same time i did,then at the very end the spell got to me and i fell to the ground,my vision was going blurry and i heard a evil laugh"  
Albus:"Do you remember the spell?"  
Blaire:"It was the,killing curse"

James:"Everything will be okay Blaire"

Albus:"Yeah,nothing will hurt you when me and James are here"  
Blaire:"Thanks"  
Albus:"Try to get some sleep we still have awhile until we reach Hogwarts"

Blaire:"But i can't forget about my nightmare,it felt so real"

James:"Well then,looks like your gonna talk with us"

Albus:"I heard Hagrid is teaching instead of Professor uhh whats his name?"

James:"I don't know"  
Blaire:"Awww,our other Professor left,he was cute"  
Albus:"And old"  
Blaire:"True"

James:"I heard the other Professor got injured because of one of the animals we were gonna learn"

Blaire:"Awww poor guy"

Albus:"Why don't we go visit Hagrid for tea for free period"  
James:"Yeah"  
Blaire:"Sounds like a plan"

_Then a girl opened the compartment was holding chocolates in her hands with a card on it_

__Girl:"Hey Albus"  
Albus:"Oh uh hi,Stephanie right?"

Stephanie:"Yeah,i just wanted to thank you...for the chocolates"  
Blaire:"You gave her chocolates?"

Albus:"No"

Stephanie:"Then why does it say To Stephanie Love Albus"  
Albus:"I didn't"  
Blaire:"Uhh,if you excuse me...i need some friesh air"

_I unatangled myself from Albus's arms_

__Blaire:"Snowy"

_Snowy flew to my shoulder and i pushed Stephanie aside and walked to the very end of the train where there is this little door that i could go through with a little space in the back for air.I opened the door then closed it.I thought about how Albus got Stephanie chocolates,i mean i know me and Albus aren't dating but i have grown some feelings for both Albus and door opened again and i turned around and saw Scorpius_

__Scorpius:"Hey,i saw you left the compartment"  
Blaire:"Yeah"  
Scorpius:"What happened?"  
Blaire:"You know,chocolates and Stephanie"  
Scorpius:"Oh that,she wrote that herself...i saw her"  
Blaire:"Oh"

Scorpius:"Whats wrong,you seem upset"  
Blaire:"You know,nightmares"

Scorpius:"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blaire:"No,i'm fine...thanks though"

Scorpius:"If you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me"  
Blaire:"I'll take that request soon"  
Scorpius:"I should go"  
Blaire:"Bye"

_Scorpius soon left,after awhile of thinking i walked back to our on the way i saw something disturbing,i saw Albus and Stephanie snogging.I looked away with tears in my eyes,i kept walking until i made it to our compartment.I saw James sitting there opening a chocolate frog.I just laughed and sat down next to him_

__James:"Hey,there you are"  
Blaire:"Yeah"  
James:"Okay here,open it but don't tell me who it is,i wanna guess"  
Blaire:"Sure"  
James:"Did i get Dumbledore?"

Blaire:"No but,why am i on a chocolate frog card?"  
James:"What?"  
Blaire:"Look"  
_I showed him the card he got,it said my name, Blaire Evans but if you turn it around theres no infomation about me,its just blank.I looked at James who was also shocked,then Albus walked in with the lying chick Stephanie,and i look and saw they were holding hands_

__Albus:"Hey,what did i miss"  
Blaire:"I need to talk to Albus and James so Stephanie can you please leave"  
Stephanie:"Where ever Albus goes i'll go"  
Blaire:"Then both of you get out"

_I stood up and pushed them both out.I closed the compartment door and locked it,then i cast a spell at our compartment so no one hears us.I sat back down next to James who was looking at my Chocolate Frog Card_

__James:"Wait,Blaire look at this"

Blaire:"What?"  
James:"I need light"  
Blaire:"Well its dark outside and were almost at Hogwarts"

James:"I need a flashlight or something"  
Blaire:"Jamsie,why do we need light?"  
James:"It has something on it"

Blaire:"What do you mean?"

James:"Its like a message or something"

Blaire:"James please,lets just worry about it later"  
James:"But Blaire"  
Blaire:"Come on we should get into our school robes"  
James:"Yeah lets go"

_We went to go change into our school we came back from changing we went into the compartment and we saw something disgusting,well to me it was what i saw earlier on the train_

__Blaire:"Go eat each others faces somewhere else"  
Stephanie:"Were not moving,so go pick a different compartment if you don't like it"  
Blaire:"Fine i will"  
James:"Blaire wait"  
Blaire:"I should have done what i have been told along time ago,if your in Slytherin never speak to the Potters"

James:"Wait Blaire!"  
_I grabbed my stuff and Snowy's cage,i walked to where Annaliese and Scorpius was just them two,i opened the compartment door and put my stuff still had awhile until Hogwarts,i sat down with Snowy on my lap_

__Annaliese:"Potter?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,and his stupid girlfriend Stephanie"

Scorpius:"She goes out with everyone just to snog them"  
Blaire:"Disgusting"

Annaliese:"Anyway,we were talking about how wands are made,whats yours?"  
Blaire:"Oh uhh you know chocolate brown and a wand"  
Annaliese:"Uh sure"

Scorpius:"Blaire-"

Blaire:"Its a myth i never heard it before!"

Scorpius:"Uhh sure,anyways tomorrow is our quidditch match against Gryffindor,wanna come watch?"  
Blaire:"Actually-"  
Annaliese:"Your going"  
Blaire:"Fine,what position are you Scorpius?"  
Scorpius:"Seeker"

Annaliese:"Albus Potter is a seeker too so watch out Scorpius"  
Blaire:"Albus won't even see the snitch with the eyes he has"  
Scorpius:"Haha i guess"  
Annaliese:"Haha yeah"

Blaire:"Come on,we should go"

Annaliese:"Yeah"

_After the train came in a halt we grabbed out stuff and left the grabbed my hand and we walked to the Great and Annaliese were talking about quidditch while Scorpius just hold my made it to the great hall,we sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for Professor McGonagall to say lets eat.I took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Albus's hand on Stemphanie's thigh.I just sighed then looked back where Professor McGonagall said welcome back from our vacation and we we finished i was the last one to exit the Great Hall,i walked back to the Slytherin common room but i got pulled by James._

Blaire:"James,i'm not in the mood"  
James:"I know you aren't but,you should see this"  
Blaire:"What?"  
James:"Follow me and no one gets hurt"  
Blaire:"Its only me and lets go cause i'm really tired"

James:"Fine come on"

_We walked to the black lake,making sure no one followed we got there we sat down in front of the lake.I sat down next to James and rested my head on his shoulder_

__Blaire:"What is it that you want to show me?"  
James:"Look,i've been studying this card and when you put it in light you can see a message"  
Blaire:"Really?...what did it say"

James:"Why don't you take a look"  
_I grabbed the card and flashlight from him and i pointed the flashlight on the letters appeared and after a few seconds i could see what it said_

_**Blaire Evans**_

_****__**Blaire Evans is a famous witch just like the-boy-who-lived**_

_**and the-boy-who-killed-you-know-who.**_

_**Blaire's parents have given her up,Blaire Evans**_

_**is a half blood and grandaughter of Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Rumor has it that Albus Dumbledore was**_

_**Blaire's only family some people**_

_**think Evans is in fact the**_

_****_Blaire:"The what?"

James:"I don't know,it looks like it has been scraped off"  
Blaire:"So its true...my parents have given me up and people think there dead,and Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather"

James:"Wow,i think Harry should hear this"  
Blaire:"No,just between us two"  
James:"What about Albus?"  
Blaire:"Does it really looks like he cares,all he is doing is snogging his girlfriend"

James:"So,what do you think about the card"  
Blaire:"I don't know,i think its sad that i never met my grandfather"


	7. Chapter 7:Disgusted

**Blaire's P.O.V**

****_I woke up from someone hitting me with a was Annaliese,i got up and grabbed the pillow she had.I then started hitting her,she laughed and i did too.I curled my hair and changed into my clothes.I grabbed my bag books and put my wand in my bag.I went downstairs with Annaliese and found Scorpius waiting for us in the common and Scorpius just said hi but Scorpius hugged me and kissed the top of my head.I blushed and we walked out of the common walked to the great hall and walked to the Slytherin table.I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Albus give Stephanie a peck on the smile turned into a frown,i got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.I don't have the courage to see Albus kiss the lying slut Stephanie.I walked to my first class i walked in i saw James,i went to go sit by him and i saw him putting something on my chocolate frog card._

__Blaire:"What are you doing?"  
James:"I found a potion that can fix the words on a book or like a card like yours"

Blaire:"Are you serious?"  
James:"Yeah"  
Blaire"James,i love you for that"  
James:"Yeah well lets just see if it worked"

_He tried the potion and we looked at it for awhile but nothing showed up_

__Blaire:"Let me guess...Dark Magic?"

James:"Yup,but don't worry i found a different potion but it takes awhile to brew"  
Blaire:"As long as you can do it"  
James:"I'm pretty sure i can,i just need ingredients from Hagrid"  
Blaire:"Were going there today so maybe we can ask him"  
James:"Yeah,maybe and don't worry we'll figure out what the rest on this card says"  
Blaire:"Thanks...and James"  
James:"Yeah"

_I leaned in and gave him a peck on the that we both blushed and i chuckled and went back to what he was doing.I took out my potions book and waited for the teacher to was awhile but finally showed classes we had lunch then me James and stupid git Albus had free period so we went to go see Hagrid_

__Blaire:"Hagrid"

Hagrid:"Blaire James Albus,good to see y'all"

James:"Good to see you too Hagrid"  
_Then a animal came out of the looked so familiar_

__Blaire:"Is that a Hippogriff?"

Hagrid:"Yeah"

Blaire:"Aww"

_I walked up to a alittle_

__Albus:"Blaire,you don't know how to approach it"

Blaire:"I know things,like i know not to snog someone in front of your brother and best friend,well maybe just brother"

_That shut him right up.I walked up to the hippogriff and hippogriff didn't bow but the hippogriff came up to me_

__Hagrid:"Blaire move,he'll hurt you"  
Blaire:"Just watch"  
_The hippogriff came up to me and nudge its head in my neck.I giggled and came back up.I pet it then got on it with the help of Hagrid_

__James:"Blaire,do you know how to ride it?"  
Blaire:"Yeah,come on it'll be fun"  
Albus:"No thanks i'm good"

James:"I'll go"  
Blaire:"Come on"  
_James got on behind me and then i made the hippogriff wrapped his arms around me to keep him from falling was amazing,it was really fun and i always wanted to ride a hippogriff,i guess i can cross that off my awhile the Hippogriff got off then helped me_

__James:"Hagrid,is it okay if we have some ingredients from your garden"  
Hagrid:"Go ahead,oh and Blaire i read your Chocolate Frog Card,i can't believe Albus Dumbledore was your grandfather"  
Albus:"He was?!...why didn't you tell me,i thought GTJ forever"  
Blaire:"We would of but your oh so perfect girlfriend never left your side so we couldn't tell you,just go snog your lying girlfriend Albus"  
Albus:"Fine,maybe i will"  
Blaire:"Good,were no longer best friends"  
Albus:"Fine what do i care"  
Blaire:"Just go Albus,always choosing your girlfriend over your brother and use to be best friend"  
Albus:"I don't have time for your saddness Blaire"  
Blaire:"I never asked you"  
_After that Albus left.I don't regret what i said,all of it was true.I then turned back to the Hippogriff_

__Blaire:"Does this Hippogriff have a name?"  
Hagrid:"Yeah,Buckbeak and its Harry's"  
James:"You mean my father?"

Hagrid:"Yeah i was his godfather but after his lost it was Harry's maybe he'll give it to you one day James"  
James:"Maybe"  
Blaire:"Do you have anymore"  
Hagrid:"Yeah"

James:"I got the indredients Blaire"  
Blaire:"Come on lets get started"

_I grabbed James's hand said goodbye to Hagrid and pulled James to the castle before we got there we went our separte ways until the final class of the was fun flying a Hippogriff with James,but i lost a bestfriend today to a lying ugly chick_

* * *

_It was now the last class of the was time to DADA and to see our professor.I walked in talking to James this and him were the first ones Wood was there and he was looking hot as ever.I stopped walking and looked at Professor snapped his fingers and i finally came back to reality.I blushed slightly then the class learning more about Boggarts class was over.I walked out with James and we walked to the black lack_

__James:"That was a pretty serious fight you had with Albus"  
Blaire:"Yeah but he can go lick faces with lying Stephanie"  
James:"What do you mean?"  
Blaire:"She bought the chocolates and wrote the note or letter by herslef,Scorpius saw her"

James:"Oh...so,about you and Wood"  
Blaire:"Oh shut up,nothing is between us"

James:"Thats what you want me to think"

Blaire:"Yup"


	8. Chapter 8:Death Eater

**Blaire's P.O.V**

_I woke up and changed into my uniform.I went downstairs and saw Anna and Scorp laying down on the couch,together.I giggled and walked over to them.I then took out my wand and preformed the water woke them up,i quickly put away and my wand and made sure no one saw no one did but Scorpius and Anna weren't to happy about it.I just laughed at them all drenched in water._

__Scorpius:"Not funny"  
Blaire:"Oh come on Scorp,you guys got to cozy"  
Anna:"We did?"  
Blaire:"Yup,say you guys would look cute together"

Scorpius:"No we don't"  
Blaire:"Why were you guys up so late last night?"  
Anna:"Studying"

Blaire:"Sure,come on were gonna be late"  
Scorpius:"Were all wet"  
Blaire:"Deal with it"

Girl:"Excuse me,is one of you Blaire Evans?"  
Blaire:"I am"  
Girl:"I was wondering,maybe we could hang out?"

Blaire:"Uhh,no thanks?"

Girl:"Okay,well also theres a bunch of Ravenclaws Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs outside to talk to you"  
Blaire:"Me?"  
Scorpius:"What did you do this time Blaire?"  
Blaire:"Nothing"  
Anna:"Don't deny it Blaire"  
Blaire:"I didn't do anything"  
Girl:"Its not bad,everyone wants your picture or to hang out with you,some boys want to ask you out"

Anna:"Did you use a love potion?"  
Blaire:"No"  
Scorpuis:"Blaire did-"  
Blaire:"I didn't"

Anna:"Come on,were gonna be late for breakfast"

_We walked out of the common room and we were stopped by a bunch of girls asking to hang out with me or boys asking me from cameras everywhere,my vision was getting blurry but Scorpius grabbed my hand and we ran to the Great Hall with Anna besides we entered everyone stared at me and Scorpius,we quickly let go of eachothers hands and boys get up and walk to me.I just ignored them and walked to the Slytherin table where all the Slytherins the boys sat back down but one girl stood up from the Gryffindor you guess who it was? Yup it was_

_**Stephanie**_

_****__Albus's no good lying walked over to me grabbed pumpkin juice and spilled it all over laughed at me even Albus,but ones who didn't were Scorpius Anna and and Anna just sat there glaring at Stephanie,i got up and was about to use my wand to hex her but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Great Hall,they took me to our first class potions.I sat down in my seat and so did was James_

__James:"You can't use your wand"  
Blaire:"But its no fair if she gets away with stuff"

James:"Its not safe though,to use your wand"  
Blaire:"But James i-"  
James:"No,you can't use it until we know exactly how it choose you"

Blaire:"Fine,thanks"  
James:"For what?"  
Blaire:"Stopping me"  
James:"Anytime"  
Blaire:"I still can't believe Albus is dating that"

James:"Yeah,i know"  
Blaire:"I guess theres no Golden Trio"  
James:"How about if its just us two for now"  
Blaire:"I'd like that"  
James:"Now,lets clean you up"  
_He took out his wand and used a cleaned me right up,i smelled like soap instead of pumpkin juice.I went over and hugged James,he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.I feel more close to James then ,after awhile we sat at our spots and looked through our potions book.I found some interesting potions but one really caught my was a potion that answers your questions_

__Blaire:"James"  
James:"What?"  
Blaire:"Look at this potion"

James:"This potion seems familiar"  
Blaire:"Do you think it will answer the questions that we have?"  
James:"It should but these ingredients are hard to find"  
Blaire:"What do you mean?"  
James:"Where am i going to find crocodile hearts,moonstones and last but not least re'em blood"

Blaire:"Do you think we can ask Hagrid?"

James:"We could but he'll ask us why were looking for the ingredients"  
Blaire:"So,we either look at it ourselves or ask Hagrid"  
James:"I think we should look for it ourselves before we ask Hagrid"

Teacher:"Ask Hagrid what James?"

James:"Dad?"  
Harry:"I'm teaching your potions class for awhile"  
James:"Uhh,dad where would you look for crocodile hearts?"  
Harry:"Probably in a forest full of water,why you ask?"  
James:"No reason"  
Harry:"You two have been spending alot of time together"  
Blaire:"Its uhh because James is-"  
James:"I'm her,uhh boyfriend"  
Harry:"Really?"  
Blaire:"Yeah my,boyfriend"

_I hit James let out a groan in looked confused_

__Harry:"Are you okay son?"  
James:"Just,uhh peachy"  
Harry:"I see your in Slytherin Blaire"  
Blaire:"Yeah"  
Harry:"Your nicer then some Slytherins,it almost makes me wonder if you should be in Gryffindor"  
Blaire:"Really?...wow weird"

Harry:"Now if you excuse me,i should go to the bathroom before class"

James:"Yeah"

_Harry left and when he was out of sight i slapped James's arm_

__James:"What was that for?"  
Blaire:"Oh i don't know boyfriend"  
James:"It was just an excuse"  
Blaire:"Now when hes around we have to like eachother"  
James:"That won't be hard for you"  
Blaire:"Yes it will"

James:"Look,maybe after classes today we could look in the Forbidden Forest"  
Blaire:"James,its not safe there"  
James:"Were gonna finish this potion to find answers Blaire,i'm not leaving you like Albus did"  
Blaire:"Thanks"  
_I leaned in and gave James a quick kiss on the blushed and i did a couple of minutes the class started to fill with or Professor Potter came back and we started learned some new things and we all the classes were over i met James in front of Hagrid's hut,i saw James and Albus who was behind him_

__Blaire:"What are you doing here?"  
Albus:"I'm sorry"  
Blaire:"For what,laughing at me when your girlfriend poured pumpkin juice on me"  
Albus:"I'm sorry"  
Blaire:"How much did you tell him?"  
James:"Everything"  
Blaire:"Everything?!"  
James:"I'm sorry"  
Blaire:"Just go,both of you"  
James:"I'm not letting you go out there alone"  
Blaire:"I have a wand you know"  
James:"That is the most powerful wand in the whole wizarding world"  
Albus:"Please,i'm sorry"  
Blaire:"You guys are lucky i'm not that mad"  
Albus:"So,were looking for crocodile hearts?"  
Blaire:"Yes,now lets go before it gets dark"  
_We walked into the Forbidden went our separete ways.I walked deeper and deeper into the was getting darker but i didn't find there was a figure,with a dark cloak,he turned around and took off his hood_._It was a man and he was smiling evily_

__Blaire:"Who are you?"  
Man:"I'm a death eater"  
Blaire:"What do you want from me?"

Man:"Alot of things,i'm just gonna give you a warning"  
Blaire:"What"  
Man:"Choose correctly and your loved ones wont get hurt"

_He took out his wand and did a hit me and i fell to the ground.I screamed but no one heard me,i was gonna take out my wand but i couldn't,they would know i had the Elder Wand.I just stayed on the ground,i tried to get up but i was to he said another spell,this one seemed familiar,and it was,it was the tortue curse.I screamed and cried in pain,no one came until the curse stopped.I opened my eyes slightly and saw the the man was gone.I heard my name being called but i couldn't get up or my vision was getting blurry,the last thing i saw before my eyes closed was three boys and a man.I blacked out_


End file.
